Who is who in Imperium?
The movers, the shakers... and the breakers. * A Viceroy is a vampire who has claimed leadership over a Domain, usually a single city. They possess the authority of an Elder as described in the Traditions. A Viceroy of Croatia (or Ban, in Croatian) is the equivalent of Prince, with all powers and responsibilities of one. Usually elected by Primogen Council, per order of Black Tyrant. * A Seneschal is an influential vampire who is empowered by a Prince to act on his or her behalf on all matters except as they pertain directly to other influential Kindred (such as Clan Elders or vampires with great Standing, where the Prince must act directly) or where the issue involves destroying the vampire of significance, whether an elder or a vampire of Standing or great status. At any time, he may be asked to step into the prince's place if he/she leaves town on business, abdicates, or is slain. However, all actions taken by a Seneschal may be revoked by the Prince. * The Sheriff is a vampire selected by the Prince and Primogen Council who enforces the Lextalionis of the Traditions within the Prince's Domain, as well as the edicts of the Prince. Because of the importance of these duties, the Sheriff has the authority to request that any kindred accompany him/her for questioning and judgment, and as a result, is immune to the powers of the Keeper of the Elysium. * The Scourge originated as a position within vampiric courts in the dark ages, where a Cainite would act as the Prince's personal executioner, hunting enemies of the city (primarily hunting Caitiff and Autarkis) and acting when the sheriff could not because of political circumstances. * The Keeper of Elysium is responsible for everything that happens in their jurisdiction and for scheduling or canceling events, a position that involves both great prestige and scrutiny. * Primogen are, at least in theory (although practice certainly differs) the representatives of their clans to the prince of a city in Camarilla-controlled cities. As with many Camarilla offices, the office predates the Camarilla and was also in common use in the Dark Ages. * The Whip is the direct servant to a member of the primogen. The whip acts as the primogen's messenger and liaison to members of their clan, with the dual purpose of gathering support for the primogen's agenda as well as gauging the prevailing mood and needs of their clanmates within the city. * Harpies are the opinion leaders and the trend-setters to whom other Kindred look when it comes to matters of taste, style, philosophy, or politics. * Whole Croatia is considered one Praxis for purposes of our game with several cities (Osijek, Rijeka, Split) having their own Viceroys. Hierarchy in-game (Number are just for ease of explanation, nothing else) *Viceroy (Status 5) *Elder (Status 4) *Primogen (Status 3) *Keeper of Elysium / Harpy (Status 2) *Sheriff / Ancilla (Status 1) *Neonate (No status) The Imperator Las.jpg|Darius, The Black Tyrant|link=http://www.zagrebbynight.wikia.com/wiki/Darius All the Emperors' men Mande.jpg|Mande Mandare, Imperial Harpy|link=Mande Mandare Andrea1.jpg|Andrea Rossi, Imperial Sheriff|link=Andrea Rossi Gabriel.jpg|Gabriel de Ortega, Viceroy of Split|link=Gabriel_de_Ortega Valerija1.jpg|Valerija Horvat, Viceroy of Zagreb |link=Valerija Horvat Junah.jpg|Junah ibn-Wafa, Viceroy (Warden) of Rijeka|link=Junah ibn-Wafa LogoClanMalkavian.png|Borna, Viceroy of Osijek and Malkavian Primogen|link=Borna The Primogen Council of Zagreb Lorna.jpg|Lorna Collins, Brujah Primogen |link=Lorna Stefan.png|Stefan von Schwartzburg, Tremere Primogen|link=Stefan von Schwartzburg Alex.jpg|Alexander Montilyet, Toreador Primogen |link=Alexander Montilyet Leona1.jpg|Leona De Micheli, Brujah Primogen|link=Leona De Micheli Verter.png|Verter Utes-Ruhm, Ventrue Primogen|link=Verter Utes-Ruhm Sheriff's of Empire Thomas.jpg|Sir Thomas Hands, Sheriff of Split|link=Sir Thomas Hands Keeper of Elysium Wolfram.jpg|Wolfram Hardenberg, Keeper of Elysium (Zagreb)|link=Wolfram Hardenberg The Harpies Layla.png|Layla Kerr von Roth, Harpy of Zagreb|link=Layla Kerr von Roth Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte Pottinger, Harpy of Split|link=Charlotte Pottinger The Scourge Wami.jpg|Paucar Wami, The Scourge|link=Wami Blerim.png|Blerim, Scourge of Osijek|link=Blerim Category:Characters